


warm sheets

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan and Carson cuddle after one of Carson's photoshoots
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Carson Tucker
Kudos: 4





	warm sheets

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my close friend who wanted me to write more of these two together <3

Ryan stood off in a corner, leaning against the wall as his boyfriend, Carson was snapping photos of a model standing in front of a beautiful scenery the younger boy picked out. Ryan admired how passionated Carson was about photography and tried to support him in any way he could. Supplying him film, different types of cameras, and other such things.

Ryan scrolled through his phone as he listened to his lover give the woman he was taking photos of instructions on how to pose and angle herself. The younger boy seemed so excited which was always Ryan's favorite part of his boyfriend's job.

When Carson was finished he waved the model goodbye then joined the older male in the corner, wrapping his arms around his waist and smiling into the fabric of his shirt.

"Are you ready to go home?"

The younger boy nodded his head without lifting his face up from the shirt fabric. Ryan chuckled softly as he ruffled his lover's hair.

When the two were home, they immediately went off into the bedroom. Carson sat his camera down on the night stand as his lover and him stripped off their pants, Carson took off his shirt while Ryan opted to leave his on. Carson always blushed at the beautiful sight of his boyfriend's body, even if the older one felt insecure about his weight and his stretch marks. Carson smiled gently, crawling into bed and pulling on Ryan's arm lightly to bring him into bed as well. Ryan only giggled as he joined the younger one in bed. 

Carson grabbed Ryan's hand into his own and kissed the other's knuckles while Ryan only smiled and watched. Before they buried themselves in the cover, Carson placed light kisses onto his boyfriend's stretch marks while Ryan blushed and smiled at the action. Carson then took out his phone and took a few photos of his lover looking peaceful in the warm embrace of the bed, Ryan made a few silly faces for some of the photos which made Carson laugh and playfully hit him with his pillow.

When they were done, Carson finally pulled the covers over the two lover's and burried his face into his boyfriend's shirt once again, enjoying the warm embrace of his boyfriend's body heat and the covers above them. Ryan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's tiny frame and closed his eyes while smiling as the two waited peacefully to be lulled to sleep by each other's company.


End file.
